


Feelin a Little Lonely

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: Danny is visiting Family in Jersey.Steve has a hardon in Hawaii and Snapchat really comes in Handy.





	Feelin a Little Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just speed wrote this.So,if there are mistakes,They are allll mine.please point em out if u see em!

It had been almost a full week without Danny and Steve was going to lose his goddamn mind. He hated having to Drive the Camaro alone,seeing as Danny had flown and left his keys with Steve. He hated not being partnered with the blonde and not having his hand in his at all times.Going home alone and falling into a cold bed was fucking with him and he was whiney. Who knew someone could have such a power over the ex-navy seal? Dont even get him started on the sexual frustration of not having his Boyfriend around,God,It was horrid. He would wake up with a hard on at 3am and groan at the empty side of their shared bed. Hed resorted to lazily grinding against the mattress,frustrated as hell. It was one of such nights and hed gotten home,relaxing on the couch when his dick bothered him.Rubbing his face tiredly the brunette had sat up and walked to his room,taking long strides to ease the discomfort of his erection. He plucked his phone from the table as he went upstairs,still needing to send danny and grace a good night message. Recently hed gotten a Snapchat,due to Grace, Kono,and Chin all wanting to add he and Danny in a group chat so they could bounce pictures back and forth. Steve had thought it was silly but be complied along with Danny,setting up an account. He had to admit,the filters were silly and he enjoyed seeing Danny in the dog filter,pulling funny faces,Or hot ones if he was sending them to Steve. He opened the app and lazily looked at the screen,Snapping a photo of said lazy look and sending it to his Ohana group chat. 

 

He bothered to look at their stories and enjoyed seeing Danny having a good time in Jersey. He looked especially good that day,decked out in a tight fighting long sleeve shirt and a sweater, his blue jeans only spotted when the camrea would bounce or pan awkwardly.He wasnt good at the recording part of it,Steve noted with a smile. He clicked through the photos and videos,pausing and admiring one particular picture of Danny,grinning wide and looking incredibly handsome.I mean,Damn,This wasnt helping his dick tight now. He shifted and looked at the bump in his jeans,Chewing his lip and looking back up at the screen. The app could send dissapearing photos,videos and even messages and a wicked thought crossed his mind.Steve was no fool,he knew what some people used this app for,and he supposed tonight hed be one of those people. Shifting into bed he set his phone down,moving into a position where he was reclined. He snapped a quick photo of the obvious bulge in his jeans with the caption,

 

"Missing You :( <3"

 

In white letters. He sent it to Danny and sat back,wondering if he should send another,just to tease him. He concluded there was no harm in that,wiggling his jeans down his hips a little,so that the elastic of his boxers were pressed tight into his skin,showing off the happy trail and dark brown curls just barely poking from the waistband.he had his thumb under the hem of his jeans and boxers,angling the photo to look alluring,giving a vibe of A Single Flick Of My Thumb Could Show You Something Real Nice. "Really,Really missing you." Was the next caption he put,sending it nervously.Would Danny chide him for being so risque or reward him with something of his own? At this point,hed settle for anything besides a few distracted texts.

 

Now Danny,Danny wasnt all sunshine and rainbows either.He missed having the brunette with him and he wanted to take Steve along with him but with Valentines day and steves birthday in March he didnt want to spend more than he had too.Plus,Steve had insisted on staying behind to watch the Ohana and take care of Gracie,who couldn't go to the family function because shed been sick. So Danny was enjoying himself in Jersey with his cousins and various relatives,letting the week wind down. He was in bed,checking his messages when he got a few Snapchat notifications.A few to the Ohana group chat,and two from Steve himself. He checked the Ohana one first,Smiling as he watched his friends take pics of their morning coffees and malasadas,Captioning them with emojis or in Chins case,Happy little sayings and hearts. He watched Kono take pictures of Steve,making faces and posing with his gun in the office. He missed seeing them and knew hed be back soon but he still longed to be there laughing with them. He missed Steve too,That animal.His animal. He was prompted to check the messages from Steve now,sitting up in bed and running a hand through his hair. He wasnt prepared for the first picture,taking a moment to stare and figure out that yes,that was a bulge in his pants. The next one made him swallow and sit up further,thankful that Steve had picked the infinity time amount so Danny wouldnt have to go back and replay just to get that good look. Fuck,That was something he missed too. Steves body,pressed against his either in the middle of the night sleeping or in the middle of the night, _Not_ sleeping. He kept staring,feeling his stomach get warm with the thoughts of Steve hard in bed,Just waiting for him to come home.

 

Sitting up in his bed,Danny was glad that he was in a room where no one could really hear him. He sighed,pulling his semi from his boxers with a grin. With a few strokes Danny was humming,rock hard now as he took a photo,Placing a sticker of a heart over what was very obviously his cock in his hands.

 

_"Damn.You do look pretty lonely there babe. Wish i could keep you company.."_

 

He sent the photo and awaited a reply with bated breath. The read receipt changed from sent to opened and Danny could only imagine Steves delight. The brunette was incredibly delighted when Danny replied,Biting his lip a little. He yanked his pants down a little more,using his hand to hold his erection at an angle where he could take a photo without it being so in focus.Steve took an especially delicious picture of him,now shirtless on the bed,Giving the camera a dirty smirk with just the base of his dick in the corner 

 

" _seems like im not the only lonely one.How would you keep me company if either of us were alone together?_ "

 

Danny read the message excitedly,shooting him one back as he lazily stroked his dick.

 

_"God.Let me call you and tell you,Yeah?"_

 

the phone was ringing almost immediatly and he answered,purring in a whisper 

 

"Hey babe."

 

"god,I missed your voice so much,"

 

Steves breath came out short and breathy,eyes trained on his dick as he stroked himself. The way Danny had purred practically into his ear made his skin crawl. 

"Hah.Thats a first." 

 

"Shut up and explain-" 

 

"how good id fuck you if i were there?"

 

Danny grinned,knowing Damn well what he did to the navy man.

 

"Yeah" came the breathy reply from Steve,chewing the inside of his cheek. 

 

"well,Lets have some fun with it then..You do everything i tell you to,And maybe,Maybe ill do it all double when i come home.Sound good babe?"

 

Steve nodded,knowing he couldnt be seen anyways,making a reaffirming noise.

 

"Good.Make sure your naked,Ill want picture proof. And get the lube out sweetheart cause youre gonna finger fuck yourself along to my word,got it?"

 

"oh fuck...Yeah Danny.."

 

Steve hurriedly stripped out of his clothes and yanked the lubricant from the drawer,swallowing hard.

 

McGarrett settled onto the bed again,waiting patiently with the phone between his shoulder and ear.Danny had stripped himself of everything but his shirt,Wanting atleast a little but of clothes to cover his dick if anyone happened to come in. He liked the feeling of having that control over Steve.Knowing the tall strong man was probably weak in the knees waiting for Danny had the blonde smirking and thumbing the head of his length.

 

"Slick your fingers up babe.and nice and slow i want you to rub up into yourself,Got it?"

 

Steve hummed in confirmation,delighted at how slick his fingers felt and how hot Dannys voice was. He groaned when his finger slipped in,pushing until he was knuckle deep,gasping softly. 

"Good boy," Danny purred into the phone,smiling

"Now just think of me.Pressing you down into the mattress,Finger in your ass.What do you need babe?"

"Need you...to move.." 

"Yeah?Want me to stretch you so you can take me?"

Steve swallowed and felt his dick twitch in response 

"please...god..." 

"Alright baby,Move your finger.Nice and slow. Push another one in just as slow as the first."

 

"Fuck.."

"Hm..Not yet...You feel those fingers?Deep in you?Just burried in that tight ass..wish those were mine,dont you?"

 

"Nngh...Yes."

 

"Good.Only mine would ever be in you,you know that right?All mine."

 

Steve moaned and kept pressing the fingers deep into himself,curling and moving his hips down onto them.

 

"Can-Can i touch my dick?Please.."

 

Danny gave an affirming grunt,Tugging his dick and squeezing the base as he did.All he could think about was that velvet heat enclosing around him,squeezing and slick.

 

"Yeah babe.Jerk yourself off a little.Earned it."

 

Steve made sure the phone was close to his face as he moaned again,low and dirty "fuck it feels so good.."

 

"Yeah Steve?You like getting fingered huh?Fucking love when i brush my fingers against your sweet spot huh?"

 

"Yes...Yes, _Fuck"_

 

"You felt it?Touch it again.Press your fingers right up against it"

 

Steve let out a gasp as he bucked his hips against the fingers 

"God, _Danny_ "

 

"Wish i could fuck you" Dannys voice was a little strained now,Fucking into his fist made it hard to speak. "Wish i could fill your pretty little ass up and watch you moan while i fucked you Steve. Wanna pound into you and leave bruises on your ass and hips just to make sure anyone who sees em knows youre mine.Wanna fuck you till you can only think of my name"

 

Steves hips stutteted and he gasped,fucking the fingers into himself faster.Danny could fucking _hear_ the slick slide of Steves hand on his dick and in his ass and jesus it drove him a little bit crazy.He jerked himself faster,panting into the phone

 

"Fuck,I would cum right in you.Finish off and pump my cock deep in your ass.Maybe pull out and paint your back,Huh?You'd like that,Covered in me, wouldnt you?Dirty boy,Steven."

 

"Oh fuck,I would love it-Hng- _fuck_ "

 

"You wanna cum?Can you cum for me babe,Huh?" Danny sped his motions up,Hips raising to meet his hands thrusts.

"Fuck,Fuck,Oh! _Danny!_ _"_

 

Steves body seized up as he came,dick twitching in his hand and against his stomach,pulling his fingers out of his almost painfully tight ass now.His legs shook from the effort as he meekly squeezed the base of his cock.

 

Danny groaned low into the phone,cumming on his hand and trying his best to raise his shirt with the other hand,wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder. He stroked himself through it with a soft huff,Grinning at the way Steve was breathing heavy on the other line,too.

 

"You like that Babe?Phone sex?"

 

"Uh.Yeah,I guess i do now.."

 

"Whatd you expect?sending me those texts and pictures.."

 

"Just some back,But this was much better.."

 

"Good.Im coming home pretty soon,Mas driving me to the airport tomorrow so ill be home late but when you wake up ill be there with you."

 

"Mm...Sounds good.You gonna cuddle up to me while i sleep?" The thought warmed the brunettes heart as he heard his partner chuckle over the line.He silently cleaned himself off with his disgarded shirt,tossing it near the laundry basket.Danny did the same with a shirt from the day before,hoping his mother wouldnt insist she do his laundry before he left.

 

"Yeah sweetheart i will.Go to bed okay?I love you Steve."

 

"Mmm..Love you too Danno"

 

With that,the men hung up,shooting each other another goodnight message before dozing off,content in the knowledge that they would be together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos r appreciated


End file.
